Don't Fall for Someone Like Me
by Katojiku
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia AU. These were the first words Leon, the new student, had said to Yong-soo… But that was before Leon realizes he's hopelessly in love with the Korean. Lame summary is lame… Rated T for some language and themes. Korea x HK [DISCONTINUED]
1. First Sight

**-Yong-soo's POV-**

"Oh, there's the new kid. What was his name again? Leon?" Alfred asked in a slightly uninterested tone. "It sounds like such a weird name for an Asian…"

"Oh, shut up, da-ze. I think the name fits him," I countered, glaring a little at the taller blonde.

"What, you like the guy or something?" Alfred asked.

The question caused me to stutter before answering. "N-no, of course I don't! A-at least, not like that, da-ze…"

"Riiiiiight…" Alfred replied.

Alfred and I were currently sitting next to each other in history, our last class period of the day. Leon, who was standing at the front of the room, was being introduced to the class.

"Class, this is Leon Wang. He is a transfer student from Hong Kong," the teacher began. "I expect all of you to treat him with _respect_. That includes you too, Mr. Im."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, da-ze?" I exclaimed.

The teacher just ignored me and turned to Leon. "Do you have anything else to say to the class, Leon?"

The Asian boy shook his head and the teacher motioned him to the last empty desk, which was _conveniently_ placed next to mine. I groaned inwardly as Leon took his seat. He looked absolutely _gorgeous_ up close. The fact made me wonder how a boy can be so beautiful and it took all of my self-control not to stare at the other so much. Alfred noticed the stiffness in my posture and decided to nudge me _hard_ in the ribs as the teacher began her lesson.

"Ouch…" I managed to whisper, covering my ribs protectively. "What the hell, Alfred?"

"You're as stiff as a board, dude. Relax," Alfred replied with a chuckle.

"That's easy for you to say, da-ze," I hissed back.

"Hey, can you two be quiet?" Leon bluntly asked. "I can't concentrate with you talking."

"A-ah… sorry…" I replied, blushing slightly.

"Aw… Well, isn't that cute?" Alfred asked in a mocking tone.

I sent a glare in Alfred's direction before elbowing him in the ribs.

"Ouch!" Alfred exclaimed, shooting a quick glare at me.

"Mr. Im, Mr. Jones, would you two like another trip to the principal's office?" the teacher asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"No, ma'am," we replied in unison.

"Then, I advise you both to keep quiet and pay attention," she replied sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," we replied as she got back to teaching.

The rest of the class period went by smoothly and as the bell rang, I packed up and turned to Leon.

"I'm sorry about the late introduction but… Hi, I'm Yong-soo, da-ze!" I said, sticking out my hand for a handshake. "I know how it feels to be a new student and… well… maybe we can hang out sometime?"

Leon just stared at me for a while, ignoring my hand, before saying, "You're really annoying and, by the way, don't even think about falling for someone like me. It won't do you any good at all."

The words he had spoken stung me a little. "Wh-what do you mean, da-ze?"

Leon narrowed his eyes. "I'm saying; don't fall in love with me because, for me, love is a complete waste of time."

I stood there like a statue as I felt my heart sink. "I-I…"

Suddenly, I felt Alfred grab my arm as he tugged me out of the room. "Dude, what's your problem? Yong-soo was just trying to be friendly. He doesn't want to go out with you or anything like that!" I heard him say.

I felt my heart sink a bit lower. What if I _did_ want to go out…?

* * *

><p><strong>-Leon's POV-<strong>

I didn't feel any regret for what I'd said to Yong-soo but when I saw his face as Alfred dragged him out, I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry. I trudged out of the room, walking in the opposite direction of which the other two had gone. After a few more steps, I leaned my back against the wall and slowly slid down until I sat on the floor. The mental image of Yong-soo's face kept reappearing in my head.

I felt a blush creep onto my face as I attempted to cover it with my hands. "Damn… of all people… why does it have to be him?"

I heard footsteps approach me and I hid my face in my sleeves. I wouldn't _dare _let anyone see me like this.

"That's where you are, Xiang! I've been looking for you, aru." The voice that had spoken belonged to Yao, my older brother. He kneeled down and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "Is there something wrong, aru?"

I abruptly stood up, the hint of pink now gone from my face.

"There's nothing wrong, _mom_,"I replied, walking away. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I just started writing this a few days ago and I kind of like the way it's going right now. R&amp;R please! Comments and constructive criticism are welcome! =D<strong>


	2. Twins

**-Yong-soo's POV-**

Alfred still held his death-grip on my arm as he pulled me out of the school building. He was currently ranting angrily about Leon's attitude. "Dude, do you believe that guy? He's so not cool, man!" he exclaimed, dragging me at a much faster pace. "I mean, who does he think he is? Some kind of smartass who thinks he's better than everyone else? No, dude! Not fucking cool!"

I kept myself silent, not really paying attention to what Alfred was saying. I was still in shock from what Leon had said to me. After several minutes, Alfred suddenly stopped and turned to speak to me but I was too zoned out to even hear him.

"Hello? Yong-soo, are you even listening?" he asked, waving a hand in my face. "Dude, snap out of it!"

I looked at him with a startled expression on my face. "Wh-what was that? Sorry, I wasn't listening, da-ze…"

Alfred sighed and loosened his grip on my arm. "We're already at your house," he replied, giving me a worried look. "Are you all right, Yong-soo?"

I shrugged, giving him a slight smile. "I'm not sure, da-ze…"

"Do you want me to stay over today?" Alfred asked.

I shook my head. "It's okay. Plus, my brother doesn't quite like you all that much, da-ze… Well, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I turned and walked over to the door to unlock it with the key I kept in my pocket.

"Sure, dude. See you tomorrow," Alfred replied, giving me a light pat on the back before walking away.

I entered the house with a downcast expression on my face and headed to my room.

"Hey, dongsaeng, what's up? You seem a little off… Is something wrong?" I heard Tae-soo, my twin brother, call from behind as I trudged into my room.

I turned a one eighty and stared at him incredulously. "Since when have you ever cared about me, hyung-nim?" I asked, almost snarling the words.

Tae-soo's eyes softened a little as they stared into mine. "I've always cared for you, Yong-soo. You're my twin. Now, tell me… what's wrong?"

I shook my head, not wanting to talk to him about what happened earlier today. "Nothing's wrong, da-ze…" I answered. "I'm just…"

Tae-soo gave me a worried glance before sighing. "I had heard about the new student in your last class. Does he have anything to do with it?"

I felt blood rush to my face as I stuttered. "N-no, he doesn't, da-ze! D-don't be a-absurd…"

His eyebrow was raised at me before he sighed and walked off. "Fine… be that way."

The door was shut as soon as my brother was out of earshot and I let a few tears escape my eyes.

'…_don't fall in love with me because, for me, love is a complete waste of time.' _I mulled over those words as more tears came. "H-how can it be a complete w-waste of time?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

* * *

><p><strong>-Leon's POV-<strong>

I yawned slightly as I waited at my desk for the bell to signal lunchtime. I barely slept a wink last night since I wasn't able to keep my thoughts off of Yong-soo. The piece of notebook paper in front of me was covered in dozens of random doodles of designs, swirls, and… was that Yong-soo? I stared more closely at the person I had drawn, who looked _exactly_ like Yong-soo. I managed to remain physically calm while I mentally chided myself.

'_What the hell's wrong with you, Leon?' _I asked in my thoughts. _'Why're you so obsessed with this guy?'_

I sighed silently in relief as the bell rang. After packing my belongings, I headed for the cafeteria where I looked for my brother. I found him sitting with a younger boy, who was probably my age. They looked up as I approached them and I froze when I gazed into the other boy's eyes. "Yong-soo?" I asked but somehow, I knew it wasn't him.

The boy simply sighed. "I'm not Yong-soo. I'm Tae-soo, his twin brother."

"His twin…?" I asked.

Tae-soo nodded. "And you must be Leon, correct?"

I nodded. "What are you here for?"

"Yong-soo's been in a depressed mood since yesterday; he didn't even eat last night. I want to know if you had something to do with it," he replied.

"Wait… how do you know?" I asked.

"Because when I mentioned you, he went all red in the face." Tae-soo narrowed his eyes. "What did you say to him?"

"I'm sorry… but he wouldn't stop glancing at me and, well, at the end of class, I told him I wasn't interested in him…" I replied.

"Don't apologize to me, you should be apologizing to _Yong-soo!"_ he snarled angrily. "Make it up to him somehow and _don't make him upset again!_ I hate it when I see him like that…" Tae-soo looked away from me when he'd said the last sentence.

I nodded nervously. "I-I understand. Where is he?"

Tae-soo seemed to have calmed down. "He's probably in the library."

I immediately left the cafeteria in search for Yong-soo… but that was when I realized that I didn't know where the library was. I sighed in relief after I remembered that I still had a map of the school in my backpack. I rummaged through my backpack until I found it and immediately found a small square labeled 'LIBRARY.'

It didn't take me very long to find it and before I knew it, I was standing in front of the double-doors with a sign above them that told me I'd found the correct place. I gently pushed the door open and walked inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I never noticed that I'd made Alfie say 'dude' so many times… lol<strong>

**Dongsaeng – It basically means 'younger sibling' in Korean. It doesn't specify a specific gender, really…**

**Hyung-nim/Hyung – This means older brother but it's only used when the speaker is **_**male. **_**I've noticed that many people tend to misuse this term **_**a lot. **_**When the speaker is **_**female,**_** the correct term for older brother is **_**'oppa.'**_

**R&R please! :D**


	3. Idiot

**Chapter 3**

**-Leon's POV-**

The library was much larger than I'd thought it'd be but after I wandered around for a while, I found Yong-soo in almost no time at all. He was sitting at one of the tables near the reference section with his head resting on his palm. His eyes seemed to be really focused on the large book in front of him. I took a few steps toward him when he looked up from the book. Yong-soo immediately went back to reading his book as I sat next to him.

"What're you doing here, da-ze?" Yong-soo asked after a long, awkward pause, closing the book as he stared at me. His eyes held no hint of emotion and his facial expression was unreadable.

I sighed a little before saying, "I wanted to apologize for what I'd said yesterday…"

"I-it's fine… you don't have to apologize, da-ze" Yong-soo replied, smiling a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. I was a little scared at how someone like him could look like that. He stood and walked over to a shelf, placing the book back in its place. "…you don't have to…" he repeated softly as his smile disappeared.

I watched as Yong-soo picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "See you in history," Yong-soo said, giving another sad smile and walking off.

I wanted so much to just grab his arm and hold him back for a few moments, just to tell him how sorry I was. But my body refused to move. _It just wouldn't listen to me. _Sighing, I hopelessly watched as Yong-soo vanished from my view. As he did, by body slowly sank back down into the seat and I felt my face become warm. _I'm such a coward. What am I so afraid of? …oh, that's right. I'm too afraid of getting hurt again. But… what's the point when I've already been hurt so many times? _Angry tears welled up in my eyes. _What's the point when I'm already hurting due to that stupid idiot leaving me here? _I placed my head onto the table as silent tears made their journey toward the tabletop.

* * *

><p><strong>-Yong-soo's POV-<strong>

I didn't know what to think when Leon came to find me. I didn't even know what to _do. _Why did he come to apologize? Why was he sorry? He didn't seem like the kind of person who would _care_ about this sort of thing. So… _why? _I entered the cafeteria, not really paying attention to where I was going until I almost bumped into Alfred.

"Dude, I was looking for you all through lunch! Where were you?" he asked.

"Whenever I'm not here, I'm usually at the library, aren't I?" I replied.

Alfred shook his head. "Why do you even go there? That place is _boring! _Dude, I don't even know how you even put up with it."

"Hey, it's a great place to actually get your work done, da-ze!" I argued.

Alfred scoffed. "As if I care about any of that, dude! You're turning into such a _nerd._"

I was really irritated to that point. "So what if I'm a nerd, da-ze? It has nothing to do with you!" I stormed off in a different direction and found myself sitting next to my brother.

Tae-soo glanced at me, looking concerned. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Alfred is such an idiot, da-ze…" was all I said.

Tae-soo sighed. "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Yong-soo… Why don't you listen to me?"

I paused, thinking of an answer. "I… don't know… Maybe it's just because he's the only person who was eager to be friends with me when _we_ first transferred here, hyung-nim. Also, there was a time when I actually… N-never mind, da-ze…" I blushed at what I was going to say. Hyung-nim wouldn't be happy with Alfred if I continued that sentence.

Tae-soo raised an eyebrow at me, signaling that he already knew what I was about to conclude my sentence with. Still, he said nothing about it. "You should eat," he said after a few seconds. "You didn't eat dinner last night. Aren't you hungry?"

"What other reason would I come here for, da-ze?" I asked, beaming as I left to buy lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>-Alfred's POV-<strong>

_Ugh… world history… why do we even need to _take_ this stupid class? This is _America!_ I'd rather be learning about _American_ history, dammit, not this world history crap!_ I glanced at Yong-soo, only to find that he was actually making _progress_ in his work. My paper, however, was completely blank… unless if you counted my name at the top of it… Oh well, I could just copy off of Yong-soo later.

The last bell finally rang, signaling the end of another boring school day. I was about to jump up and yell, "FREEDOM!" but that was before I realized that Yong-soo had been extremely quiet throughout the whole class period. He was still working diligently on the classwork assignment. Taking the opportunity, I jabbed him several times in the cheek until he responded by hitting me in the shoulder with his history book.

"Ow… that hurt…" I whined as he stood, tucking the book in his backpack as he did.

"You deserved it, idiot…" Yong-soo replied.

I frowned slightly. "Aw, come on, dude! You're still mad about what I said to you at lunch? I was just teasing you!"

He glanced at me and just shook his head. "You're still an idiot, da-ze. You didn't even do the assignment, did you? I'm not letting you copy off of me this time, da-ze!" Yong-soo turned to leave but Leon reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Walk with me, please?" he asked almost shyly while still maintaining his blank facial expression.

"Uh… um… I…" Yong-soo struggled to think for a while before nodding his head. "Okay."

I guess I couldn't help but feel jealous when Yong-soo agreed so I grabbed his other arm and jerked him towards me. "No way, dude. He's going with _me_."

Leon shot me a glare before pulling Yong-soo back. "No, he isn't."

Yong-soo snatched his arms from both of our grasps and stood in front of us. "Stop arguing over me and let's just _go_ already." With that, he walked away, making us follow.

* * *

><p><strong>FFFFFF… just kill me now… I decided to add Alfred's POV to this also. I hope you think it's okay~~ :D<strong>

**oTL… I hate love triangles but they're so enjoyable to write sometimes x3**

**R&R please!**


	4. Chopsticks

**Chapter 4**

**-Yong-soo's POV-**

I shifted uncomfortably on my feet, looking back and forth between Leon and Alfred who were currently glaring furiously at each other. I took an intake of breath before slowly exhaling again. Both of them had wanted to hang out at my place and I couldn't quite refuse their requests since hyung-nim was currently at work and wouldn't be home until after a few hours. The only problem was… Leon and Alfred absolutely _hated _each other's guts. All throughout the walk home, nothing but harsh words were spoken amongst themselves while I walked ahead and tried to ignore them, no matter how aggravated I was.

I sighed slightly as I turned my back to them once again as I opened the front door. The interior of the house was actually quite clean since hyung-nim would yell at me if I didn't clean the house every once in a while. Hyung-nim and I mostly live on our own since our abeoji is always busy somewhere and rarely comes home. As I stepped inside, I looked over at Leon and Alfred who were still glaring at each other.

"Are you two coming inside or not?" I asked, starling them slightly. "Also, take your shoes off and leave them on the rack. Hyung-nim doesn't like it when there's dirt on the carpet."

The two looked to me before glaring back at each other and reluctantly entering the house. The air immediately tensed as the door was closed.

The tension in the air was soon loosened by Alfred who walked into the kitchen and asked, "Hey, what do you have to eat? I'm starving!" The refrigerator door was opened but it was shut shortly after as Alfred peeked out of the doorway into the living room where Leon and I stood. "Dude, there's almost nothing in the fridge! What's up with that?"

"Sorry about that. Hyung-nim and I couldn't really find the right time to buy groceries for a while. So, we've been living off of ramen for dinner for a couple of days…" I scratched the back of my head nervously as I explained.

"Oh…" Alfred replied. "Well, I guess I don't mind eating ramen."

"All right, I'll make some," I replied, making my way towards the kitchen before turning back to Leon, who was still standing near the door. "You can have some if you want… but the only type of ramen we have is spicy…"

"It's okay," Leon replied, following me into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>-Leon's POV-<strong>

I found it slightly entertaining to watch Yong-soo work in the kitchen since he was wearing a baby-blue apron along with a matching bandana, plus the fact that whenever Alfred tried to lay a hand on him, he involuntarily smacked the blonde in the face with his free arm.

After about the fifteenth smack, Alfred pouts and says, "Aww, Yong-soo, why won't you let me touch you?"

"Ahahaha… that's what he said, da-ze…" Yong-soo said quietly before adding a little more loudly, "Don't bother me when I'm trying to make food for you, da-ze!"

"But, Yong-soo…" Alfred whined hugging onto Yong-soo's waist. "You're so cute in that apron~!" The action and statement just earned him an elbow to the face.

"Say that again and I'll literally kick you out of this house, pervert…" warned Yong-soo, whose cheeks were slightly glowing from embarrassment.

I felt a bit bad for thinking this but Alfred was right, he _did_ look quite cute in the apron… I mentally smacked myself since I was sure that Yong-soo wouldn't appreciate me thinking that way as well.

"Fine," Alfred replied as he pouted slightly and let go of the Korean.

I was getting slightly irritated at the fact that Alfred had much more physical contact with Yong-soo than I would've liked. Still, I acted like I saw nothing and rested my head on the round dining table. _Why? Why do I like him? He's another _guy_, dammit…_

"Hmm… the ramen is a done, da-ze!" Yong-soo exclaimed cheerfully.

I quickly sat upright in my seat as the pot of ramen was placed at the middle of the table. Three bowls and three pairs of chopsticks soon followed after.

"Crap! You know I can't use chopsticks, Yong-soo…" Alfred said nervously as he sat across from me.

"You know what, da-ze? That's too bad," Yong-soo replied as he sat next to me and distributed the bowls and chopsticks to each of us. "We don't have any forks."

Alfred pouted, warily eyeing the chopsticks. "Dude, this isn't fair at all…"

Yong-soo shrugged nonchalantly as he filled his bowl with ramen. "I tried to teach you but you went ahead and refused, saying, 'Oh please. It's not like I'll ever get to use them in my life, dude.'"

I smiled smugly at this as I copied Yong-soo. _Heh, typical American._

Alfred glared at the two of us as he struggled to grasp at the noodles with his chopsticks only to have them immediately slip back into the steaming pot. Yong-soo almost choked on his noodles as he laughed at Alfred's failed attempt.

The blonde gave Yong-soo a pleading look. "Yong-soo… can you… help me?" he asked a bit reluctantly.

"Why, of course, Alfred." Yong-soo smirked as he repositioned the chopsticks in the blonde's hand.

I could've _sworn _I saw Alfred blush at the contact as Yong-soo was demonstrating how to use them. I slightly annoyed me when he didn't seem to notice Alfred's occasional glances at his face. It was either that or he just didn't care.

"Damn it, Alfred! Quit staring at me like that!" Yong-soo exclaimed in slight frustration.

…_Or maybe, he _did_ care…_

"Quit staring at you like what? I'm not doing anything…" Alfred replied innocently, casually wrapping his arms around the Korean's waist.

_Okay, that's it!_ My chair scraped loudly against the tile floor as I stood up, pulling Yong-soo out of his grip and holding him protectively away from the blonde. _Wait… what did I just… do…? _I felt my heart pound against my chest when I felt his breath on my neck. "Get out. _Now_," I ordered, voice slightly wavering.

Alfred stood, holding his hands up in a slightly defensive manner. "Fine, fine, I'll leave, dude. Jeez, just _chill_, okay?" He replied before leaving the house altogether.

Yong-soo hadn't moved at all when all this took place. He was currently staring off into space, an expression marked with complete shock occupying his face. It took Yong-soo quite a while to finally pull away from my arms, looking elsewhere, _anywhere _but at me. _Oh, great… I just ruined it, didn't I?_

* * *

><p><strong>FFFFFFF I don't like this chapter at all! -bows deeply- I'm sorry if I've failed you guys! oAo<strong>

**Abeoji – this basically means father in Korean (there's a lot of ways to spell this in romaji so I decided to go along with this xP)**

**R&R please and I promise to do better if you didn't like this! D:**


	5. I Guess It's Okay

**Chapter 5**

**-Leon's POV-**

The awkward silence in the room was unbearable and Yong-soo's eyes kept avoiding me. I waited for him to say _anything_ but no words came from his mouth. Yong-soo merely stared at the ground.

I sighed and turned my back on him. "I guess I'll leave, too…"

However, before I could reach the front door, Yong-soo grabbed my arm. I turned back to him, stunned.

"Do you think you can imitate a fake doctor's signature for me, da-ze?" he asked.

I blinked. "What?"

"The ramen… I'll miss school if I have to eat the rest of it." Yong-soo smiled a little.

I smiled slightly. "No, I can't but I _can _help you finish the ramen." Yong-soo's smile broke into a grin as he pulled me back to the dining room. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier… Alfred just bothered me."

Yong-soo laughed as he drew more ramen from the pot. "He does that to everyone, da-ze."

"Why do you put up with him, then?" I asked.

"He's a real goof but he's fun to be around, da-ze," Yong-soo replied with a far-off look in his gaze.

I frowned slightly at this but I quickly hid it with a cough. "So… I'm guessing you two are more than just friends?"

Yong-soo choked on his ramen. "I-it looks like that to you, da-ze?"

I nodded slowly as I ate.

Yong-soo shook his head. "Ugh… Alfred, that gae saekki… W-we're not… like that, da-ze…" he said quietly, though, I saw his cheeks turn pink.

I nodded, narrowing my eyes in suspicion as I did so. Yong-soo must've noticed since his face turned a darker shade of pink.

"I… I used to like him… when we first met two years ago. He knew I had feelings for him but he said he couldn't think of me that way. Now, he's been acting all weird all of a sudden… I don't really know why…" Yong-soo blurted out.

My mouth twitched downward as I chewed. _Idiot… It's pretty obvious that Alfred likes him. How can he not see that? Oh, well… at least he doesn't know that yet…_

I looked over at Yong-soo and, for a split second, our eyes met but as soon as they did, Yong-soo dropped his gaze. Wait, why would he…? Oh, right… of course he'd still remember what I'd said to him yesterday.

"Um… Yong-soo? About what I said to you yesterday… I didn't really mean it and I apologize. I'm usually quite blunt when I speak so try not to feel bad when I do," I said in an attempt to make him feel better.

Yong-soo looked up at me and nodded. "Hm… you're sort of like… my brother. Have you met him, da-ze? He looks just like me but his personality is the polar opposite of mine, da-ze."

I nodded. "I've met your brother. He's a little intimidating but he seems to care about you a lot."

Yong-soo fell silent for a while before speaking. "I-I guess… but he doesn't show it very often, da-ze…"

I smiled slightly. "Hey, he's better than _my_ brother. He shows his care too often. It's annoying."

"I guess so…" Yong-soo replied.

The two of us ate in awkward silence and, before I knew it, the remaining ramen was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Yong-soo's POV<strong>

I was clearing the table with Leon's help when my cellphone rang with Big Bang's "Hands Up." I quickly pulled my touch phone out of my pocket and answered after checking the caller ID.

"Hyung-nim? What is it, da-ze?" I asked, walking off into the living room.

"Uh… Yong-soo, I'll be home a little earlier today…" my brother replied.

"Hyung-nim, what did you do _now_, da-ze?" I asked suspiciously. "Did you get into _another_ 'argument' with _another _customer?"

There was a pause on the other line. "Maybe…"

"Hyung-nim!"

"Wh-what? The bastard deserved a punch in the face! …Anyway… I got fired…" Tae-soo said the last sentence a little softly.

I really wanted to yell at my brother at that point. We've been suffering financially since the last time abeoji left us… without even giving us a single warning. We don't even know if he'll ever come back… I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a loud sigh.

"Yong-soo…" Tae-soo said, cautiously. "It's not the end of the world… I can find another job…"

"All right, da-ze. I'll see you when you get home," I replied blankly, pressing the "end call" button. I stared at my phone for a while longer before sliding it back into my pocket and sitting on the couch.

Leon came up and sat beside me. "So… your brother got fired…"

I nodded as I stared into my lap, refusing to look anywhere else. My anger had already ebbed away but now I could feel tears trickling slowly down my face. Leon didn't say anything else but he pulled me into a comforting embrace. I was slightly startled by this but slowly relaxed and buried my face in his chest. Leon froze a little but relaxed and proceeded to stroke my hair. We remained like that for a while until I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, da-ze…" I said as my eyes met Leon's.

His gaze seemed gentler than before but his face still held no emotion… except for a slight flush of his cheeks. "It's fine."

I stood and picked up my bag from where I'd abandoned it by the front door. "Let's study a little before my brother comes. He doesn't let me have people over unless if they're here to study," I said, rolling my eyes as I pulled out my chemistry book.

Leon nodded and pulled his book out as well. There were a ton of questions I had about the worksheet that had been assigned for homework and I figured that Leon could answer most of those questions. I was absolutely right; he definitely knew a lot more than I did. By the time Tae-soo got home, we'd completed the worksheet and began to work on history. Both Leon and I looked up as the front door opened to reveal my twin brother who looked quite disheveled at the moment. His hair was a mess, his shirt was slightly wrinkled at the collar, and there was a bruise forming just below his left eye.

"I'm home," Tae-soo said, eyes flickering to Leon for a moment before focusing on me.

I turned my face from my brother, not wanting to look like I actually cared about the bruise on his face. "Hey," I said back, flipping a page in my history book to continue working.

"Yong-soo…" Tae-soo said, stepping a little closer. "I'm… s-sorry, all right? You know how I get sometimes…"

I cringed at the apology. Hyung-nim _never_ apologizes to _anyone_. To hear him actually _say_ one made me feel… I don't know… weird? I took a risk and glanced up at his face which looked calm and almost sad like he actually _meant_ his apology. I took a deep breath and said, "I guess it's okay…"

* * *

><p><strong>Gah… I'm sorry I took so long! I didn't have access to a computer for a month so I've been writing this on paper and it took an extra long time since there were several parts in this chapter that I changed. Please forgive me! ;A;<strong>

**Gae saekki – this basically means "son of a bitch" in Korean ("Gae" literally means dog. "Saekki" means offspring.)**

**R&R please! :D**


	6. I Love You

**Chapter 6**

**-Yong-soo's POV-**

I was taking a short nap in the school library when Alfred came along and shook me awake. "Wake up, Yong-soo. Dude, I swear… you sleep too much."

"Mm… hey, Alfred," I said, rubbing sleep from my eyes. "What's up, da-ze?" _…Is there something on my face? Why is he staring at me in such a weird way?_

I watched him nervously shift his weight to his other foot. "There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now. Yong-soo, I… I love you."

_What…? H-he's joking, right? _I scanned Alfred's face for any sign of a joke. _Wait… is he… blushing?_ I stared at Alfred in disbelief as his blush gradually reddened. _You… have… got… to… be… kidding… me._ I had no idea what to say… or even _do_, for that matter. My brain had just turned into a useless pile of goo at the moment.

Alfred sat down next to me. "Yong-soo… you haven't said anything yet… it's making me a bit nervous…"

_Alfred is… nervous?_ I almost laughed aloud but I caught myself when he gave me a really serious look. "I… don't know, da-ze," I replied truthfully.

"Why don't you?" Alfred asked. "Is it because of Leon…?" I could've sworn his voice sounded slightly accusing.

I laughed a little, shaking my head. "You're jealous, da-ze?"

Alfred crossed his arms over his chest. "Just answer my question."

"Ah… and what if I don't, da-ze?" I asked.

Alfred suddenly leaned towards me, his face just inches from mine. My eyes widened at the sudden closeness and I tried to scoot away, falling backwards from my seat as a result. I remained there on the carpeted floor for a moment before standing and hastily packing my books into my bag. I made a motion to leave but Alfred quickly took my arm and spun me back around. His eyes looked desperately into mine before he pulled me into a tight hug. It was almost as if… his life was depending on it. I kept my arms to my sides and sighed. I knew exactly how he was feeling but… this embrace… just doesn't feel right to me. I don't know why… It just _doesn't_. My breath hitched as Alfred pulled me closer and moved one of his hands down to my waist. I squirmed in protest which only made him hold me even tighter.

"Alfred…" I said rather quietly, trying to gently free myself from his grasp. "Can you let me go? It's getting a little hot." I waited but Alfred didn't respond. All he did was bury his head into my shoulder and sniffle a little. My eyes grew wide with slight shock. I wanted to comfort him at least but my arms wouldn't budge from my sides. "I'm sorry, Alfred…" After I uttered those words, Alfred finally released me and left without a word.

I felt guilt wash over me as he did and I sank back into my seat, resting my head in my arms. It hurt when I saw Alfred like that and I didn't like the look on his face when he let me go. _Gosh, he must really hate me now…_

"Yong-soo?" I heard a familiar voice call. "Did something happen? Are you okay?"

I lifted my head just in time to see Leon take a seat next to me. He wore a slightly concerned expression on his face. I smiled a little and shook my head. "It's nothing."

Leon gave me an I'm-not-buying-it look. He didn't interrogate me any further, though. "Your brother sent me over to get you. He didn't want you to skip out on lunch."

I nodded and stood, following Leon to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>-Leon's POV-<strong>

I knew Yong-soo was upset. It was practically written all over his face. I couldn't say anything, though, since I knew he didn't want to talk about whatever happened in the library before I'd arrived to get him. Plus, I already got the gist of what happened from how Alfred completely ignored Yong-soo during history. And even now as we were walking to his place, Yong-soo kept his mouth shut. I tried to help lighten his mood a bit but I was never really good at that stuff at all and felt pretty useless. When we entered the house, Yong-soo rushed me upstairs to his room where he collapsed face-first into his bed.

"Are you all right?" I asked in concern.

He shook his head and rolled over onto his back, staring blankly at the ceiling. I sighed a little and sat beside him on the bed. "Alfred probably hates me now, da-ze…" Yong-soo said, furrowing his brows. "He… he confessed that he liked me and I couldn't say a thing… He got really upset after that… I felt horrible, da-ze."

I couldn't think of anything to say so I nodded slowly as he sat up.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this, da-ze… You probably think I talk too much, right?" He asked turning to me.

I shook my head. "To tell you the truth, I don't."

"But you don't talk much and it makes me feel talkative, da-ze…" Yong-soo replied.

"I don't think you're _that_ talkative. Your voice isn't annoying either," I added when he opened his mouth.

Yong-soo smiled. "Thanks, da-ze." He paused for a while before adding, "… um… Leon?"

"Uh-huh?" I said to let him know I was listening.

"Can you hug me… like you did yesterday?" Yong-soo asked innocently.

I felt my heart skip a beat. "W-what?"

He shrugged. "You don't _have_ to, da-ze. I was just asking."

"N-no, it's fine," I said as I scooted closer and wrapped my arms around him.

Yong-soo leaned in closer and returned the hug. My heart sped up at the closeness as I mentally begged it to slow. After a while, it did and Yong-soo didn't seem to notice, thankfully. I let my hand reach up and stroke his almost-silky hair as he tilted his head to the touch. The way he tilted his head reminded me of how a dog would. I didn't know I was smiling until Yong-soo gave me a curious glance.

"What are you smiling about, da-ze?" He asked, smiling.

The smile disappeared from my face in an instant and in its place was my usual stoic face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Yong-soo merely chuckled. "You should smile more often, da-ze. It suits you."

My heartbeat accelerated at his words and I couldn't do anything to hide the growing blush that I knew was on my face. I ended up lowering my head only to have Yong-soo lift it back up until I was looking directly into his chocolate-brown eyes. He gave me a gentle smile, one that almost stole my breath away, and pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was sweet but as the seconds passed, the image of a certain British git intruded my mind. I pulled away as gently as I could, apologizing as I did so.

"Sorry, I was just reminded of someone I never want to see again…" I closed my eyes, trying to wipe the image from my mind.

"It's understandable, da-ze." There was an odd edge to the tone in the Korean's voice that I couldn't quite identify. "There are many people these days who are suffering from broken hearts." I reopened my eyes and gave Yong-soo a curious stare as he gave me one of his sad smiles. "You're just scared of getting into another relationship. Am I right, da-ze?"

I confirmed his question with a nod. "It's hard to let go of your past and forgive someone… at least… for me, anyway."

"Everyone has that problem, da-ze. It's not just you," Yong-soo replied with a shrug. "Anyways, I'm sorry if I triggered any unpleasant memories, da-ze." He moved to distance himself from me and stared at the carpeted floor.

I frowned. "You didn't trigger them; it was the action that did. I was just surprised since it's the first time this happened in a while." Yong-soo didn't give any response and proceeded to stare at the floor. I heaved a sigh and made a grab for his arm, forcing him to sit closer to me. "What I'm trying to say is… I'm not blaming you and… I don't want you to keep away from me because of this."

Yong-soo jerked his head up as a look of confusion crossed his face. "You don't care?"

I inwardly groaned. _He doesn't get it. _After a few seconds of thought, I pulled him into an unexpected kiss. Yong-soo's body tensed at first but it didn't take long for him to understand what I had meant. When I released him, his face was a light pink. "I won't say this very often but… I love you."

Yong-soo's face reddened. "I-I love you, too, da-ze."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>oTL this was so embarrassing for me to read... (I proofread my own stuff before I upload...)<strong>**

**I'm sorry for taking so long… please forgive me… owo**

**There's some foreshadowing in this chapter. Can you feel it, da-ze? It's just a slight indication but I'm sure you'll figure it out. ;D**

**Please review! :DDD**


	7. Hiatus Notice

I feel really bad for doing this to you guys but I'm putting this story on hiatus until I can finally write a few decent chapters for this story. I really do appreciate all of the reviews/favorites/alerts that you guys have given this story since my last update and I'm sorry for not updating this in so long. This doesn't mean that I've given up on writing this story; I've actually tried to re-write it several times but no matter what I did, I just wasn't satisfied with any of the outcomes… Please be a little patient with me until I'm able to upload the next chapter. Junior year has been quite stressful as it has been giving me so much difficulty with writing and I hope that this hiatus will end by the start of summer break~

Thank you for taking the time to read this and, hopefully, I'll be back with the next chapter soon.

~Katoji


	8. Bangs

**Chapter 7**

**-Leon's POV-**

I wasn't able to keep track of how much time I've spent cuddling with Yong-soo that afternoon/evening but, by the time we decided to do something productive with our time, it was already dark outside. I groaned inwardly. _I'm _definitely_ getting an ear-load from Yao when I get home__…_I groaned aloud when I checked the digital clock on the bedside table. "Eight forty-five… Oh, God. Why the hell is it that late?" I must have fallen asleep at some point because there's no _way_ I could've cuddled for _five hours straight_.

Yong-soo, who was currently sitting at his computer, groaned as well. "At least we don't have much work to do, da-ze…" he replied, looking on the bright side of things. "Speaking of work, I wonder where hyung-nim is… I know he's out job hunting but being out this late is just ridiculous, da-ze."

It was as if Yong-soo's words had summoned his brother because as soon as that was said, we both heard the sound of the front door shutting downstairs. "Danyeowatta," Tae-soo called.

"You're home rather late today," Yong-soo replied. "How was the job hunting, da-ze?"

"It went well, actually. Vivie helped me get one at her dad's restaurant," the older twin replied before appearing in the doorway. He didn't look like he was surprised to see me at all.

"Vivie? As in, _Vivian Nguyen_?" Yong-soo asked, standing up. He jokingly nudged his twin. "Is there something going on between you two, da-ze?"

Tae-soo cheeks were lightly dusted with pink. "D-don't be ridiculous…"

"Why'd you call her Vivie, then?" the younger twin probed, nudging his brother once more. "There's _really_ nothing going on, da-ze?"

The older twin shoved at his brother as an attempt to make him stop. "Stop it… and there's nothing going on, dammit!"

Yong-soo's smile went wide. "You're blushing, da-ze~"

"SHUT UP!" Tae-soo yelled, slamming the door as he stormed off.

"Denial~~~!" Yong-soo's voice rang out, just loud enough for his brother to hear.

There was a piercing noise of another door slamming but, other than that, there was no further response. I merely remained seated on Yong-soo's bed with a slightly shocked yet amused expression on my face. He took a seat next to me and let out a laugh.

"Was it really that necessary to tease him like that?" I asked, masking my amused smile.

"Yes, yes it was. You have to admit, that was too funny, da-ze~" Yong-soo replied, flashing me a wide grin.

I allowed myself to drop my stoic mask for once. "Yeah, it was."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, I had to sleep over at Yong-soo's house that night since it was too late for me to walk home by the time we got our homework done. Yong-soo seemed much too eager to share his clothes (and bed) with me. Not that I'm complaining, anyway… (And no, nothing happened while we were sharing the bed. <em>NOTHING<em>. DON'T YOU _DARE_ STARE AT ME LIKE THAT!) His clothes are a little loose on me but that problem was easily solved with a belt.

I was quite surprised to see Yong-soo with bangs that partly covered his eyes when he stepped out of the bathroom that morning, freshly showered. When he made a move to comb his bangs back, I stopped him and asked him to leave his bangs the way they were… just for today.

"You like them that much, da-ze?" He asked, raising a half-hidden eyebrow.

"I've just never seen you with bangs before…" I replied. "They make you look… h-hot…" I spoke the last word with much difficulty, trying my best not to blush.

Yong-soo smiled, planting a kiss on my forehead. "Anything for you then, da-ze…"

* * *

><p><strong>-Yong-soo's POV-<strong>

It felt weird to leave my bangs down for once. For one thing, they got into my eyes too much… and also, people wouldn't stop _staring_ at me during class today. I tried my best to ignore them but I couldn't help but _feel_ their eyes burning _holes_ into the back of my neck. Did my bangs _truly _make that much of a difference to my appearance? I barely ever notice them in the mornings… but that's probably due to the fact that I'm _used_ to seeing my bangs.

I let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang, signaling the end of the last period before lunch. _Time to make a run for the library_, I thought. I quickly packed my belongings and dashed out of the classroom, rushing past ogling eyes. I had finally reached my sanctuary, only to find that someone had already taken my usual table. It was someone who—as I assumed since I haven't seen him before—was another new student.

I took a place at another table that was still close to my usual place and began studying for that dreaded chemistry quiz I had tomorrow. I hadn't gotten very far with studying before someone snuck up behind me and almost scared me half to death. I let out a sharp yelp before turning to glare at the person who had jabbed me harshly in the ribs. My glare softened when I saw who it was.

"Alfred…" I said as he just stood there and grinned at me. It was as if the events from yesterday never happened. "I-I'm sorry about yesterday, da-ze…"

There was a flash of hurt on his face before he covered it up with a wide grin. "Nah, it's alright, dude!" He exclaimed, giving me a hard slap on the back. I almost choked at the impact, remembering how Alfred wasn't able to control his ridiculous strength whenever he was truly upset. "I knew I was too late with asking you out anyway…" His smile faltered again.

"But it's all good now!" He exclaimed smacking me in the back again. I gave him a look that pretty much told him I wasn't buying any bit of what he said. Alfred visibly sagged and took the seat beside me. "Y-you two hooked up, didn't you? Is that why you let your bangs down today?"

I gave him a sympathetic look as I nodded. "Y-yeah… we hooked up… but… you and I are still friends, right, da-ze? N-no hard feelings, I hope?"

"Nah, it's alright. I-I'm happy for you. After all, a _real_ hero wouldn't force others to fall for him, right?" He coughed awkwardly. "A-as long as you're happy with Leon, I'm happy too."

In my peripheral vision, I noticed the new student look up when Alfred mentioned Leon's name. "Thanks, Alfred…"

"Hey, why don't we go get lunch?" The tall blond asked.

"Actually, I was thinking of skipping, da-ze…" I admitted.

"What? Are you serious, dude? But they have burgers today—!" I clamped a hand over his mouth until he finally fell silent.

"Quiet! I don't want to be kicked out of here because of _you_!" I whispered furiously. "And don't they have burgers _every_ day, da-ze?"

"Yeah. So what's your point, dude?" Alfred asked. "A hero _needs_ to eat his burgers!"

I merely face-palmed. "Just go and eat your burgers before I actually attempt to hurt you…" _Wow, I actually sounded like my brother for a moment…_

"Okay!" He cheerfully replied, jumping up. "Later, dude!"

I sighed as I watched him leave. _I can't believe that actually went well,_ I thought. I let a small smile cross my lips as I continued to study again. Just as I was about to pack up, my phone vibrated twice, indicating that I had two new messages. When Leon's name popped up on the screen, I smiled and immediately opened them.

_Stop studying and step out of the library. You have plenty of time to do it at home. –Leon_

_I brought your lunch for you so you don't have to go to the cafeteria. –Leon_

I chuckled before I responded.

_Thanks. I'll be right out. xD –Yong-soo_

I quickly packed and walked out to meet with Leon. He handed the tray of food to me before leading me out to one of the secluded, outdoor picnic tables.

"How has your day been so far?" he asked as I tore a bite off of a pizza.

Leon watched me chew and swallow before I answered, "It was alright, da-ze… aside from the fact that everybody was staring at me like I've sprouted a second head, da-ze…" I scratched the back of my neck as if I could still feel someone staring at me.

Leon gave me a slightly sheepish smile. "Sorry… I shouldn't have forced you to do that."

I dismissed his apology with a wave. "You didn't really force me, da-ze… and I was the one who agreed to leave my bangs alone, right?"

Leon nodded. He seemed to have a look on his face as if he was in deep thought. "Um… remember that guy in the library who was sitting in your usual spot?"

"Hm? Yeah… wait; you were there, da-ze?" I gave him a slightly confused look.

Leon gave me a nod. "I went in to get you but, when I saw _him_, I walked right back out and texted you instead." Pausing, he quietly said, "I didn't want him to see me."

I thought back to the guy in the library. I couldn't remember much about him… except for his messy, blond hair… and his remarkably enormous eyebrows… and the way he looked up from his textbook when Alfred mentioned Leon's name… Everything in my brain suddenly began to click. "He's your… your ex?"

Leon's silence only confirmed my question.

* * *

><p><strong>Danyeowatta <strong>**–**** a very informal way of saying "I'm home" in Korean. Never say this to an adult or anyone who is older than you are. They will chew you out and/or beat you to death (I'm **_**not**_** kidding! Okay, I might be exaggerating a little… but it's still very true)****.**** Saying it to anyone who is around the same age and younger is fine.**

**I've regained my sense of humor~! :D Aren't you happy for me? I thought I lost it when I tried to rewrite this chapter many times before. xD I'll write in Alfred's POV next time~**

**Please review, especially if you have any suggestions and/or feedback! I want to know what you like or dislike about this story so that I can improve my writing! I'm still a little brain-dead right now so****,**** please****,**** review. It'll help me out a lot!**


	9. Artie

**Chapter 8**

**-Alfred's POV-**

It's surprising how much lighter I felt than I had this morning. Mattie was right; talking it out _does _help with solving most problems. Well, now that I think about it, my half-brother is _always_ right… I just never give him the credit he rightfully deserves. It still hurt to know that Yong-soo and… that guy… hooked up but I guess that feeling is still bearable. At least Yong-soo still offered to be friends with me. As long as I'm still close to him, I'm happy. And if I ever hear _anything_ about Leon hurting _my_ Yong-soo I _swear_ I'll… I'll… _God_, when the hell did I start to sound so _cheesy_?

I felt an arm sling casually across my shoulders. "Alfred, _mon __ami_~! Is it true zat you 'ave failed at anozzer attempt at _l'amour_?"

Shrugging off his arm, I glared pointedly at Francis. "That's none of your business, Frenchie… and is that the only reason why you've come here… just to remind me of that _again_?"

"_Oui_,_ mon cheri_," the wavy haired blond replied, earnestly. "It just seems to me zat you need some 'elp, _non_?"

I gently set my pencil down, despite the fact that I was starting to get a little irritated. "No, Francis. I don't need your fucking help. Just mind your own business…"

Francis stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "But, _mon cheri_—"

An unfamiliar voice from behind me interrupted him this time. "Oh, please. Just leave the poor lad alone. I don't think he particularly wants to speak to an annoying frog like you."

I turned my head when I recognized the speaker's accent as a British one. The first thing I noticed about the new guy sitting behind me was his enormous eyebrows. I swear it looked like a pair of giant, fuzzy caterpillars freaking _died_ on his face. I know it sounds harsh but I'm not exaggerating! They're freaking _huge_! I tried my best to keep a straight face but I knew I already failed when Big-Brows frowned at me… _Okay, that name was a bit too much… I can barely keep my laughter in__,__ now…_

I finally let out a laugh but not before I clasped a hand over my mouth to muffle the sound. The Brit's frown quickly turned into a scowl when he saw me shake with laughter. When my laughing fit finally died, I quickly apologized to him. Though he accepted my apology, he still looked a bit disgruntled.

"Dude, I really am sorry," I said when I saw that he was still frowning. He waved the comment off but didn't speak. "I'm Alfred F. Jones but you're free to call me the Hero!" I exclaimed, winking at the Brit. "You?"

The messy-haired blond merely rolled his eyes when I called myself the Hero and replied, "I'm Arthur Kirkland and I'm the transfer student from England."

I flashed him a wide grin. "I thought so. So what's it like over there?"

Seeing that he was being ignored, Francis sulked off to his desk which was on the other side of the classroom. Neither Arthur nor I noticed his absence as our conversation carried on through the rest of English class.

* * *

><p>I think I annoyed him on several occasions by calling him "Artie" but Arthur hasn't told me to get lost yet. That has to be a good sign, right? Oh! And we took a look at our schedules and guess what? Our schedules are almost identical to each other. I haven't noticed him in my other classes but… isn't that cool? It's pretty awesome, right? Man, I never knew I'd be so happy about something like this… n-not that I like Artie or anything… He's just a cool guy, okay?<p>

We were currently on our way to history class when I saw Yong-soo and Leon _kissing _each other behind the stairwell. I abruptly stopped in my tracks, causing Arthur to bump into me and drop his books.

"Why'd you stop like that?" He asked as I helped him with the books.

"I-I just… Well, I just saw…" I began and paused when I saw that the two of them had already gone when I glanced back up. "Uh… never mind, it's nothing." I shook my head and mentally instructed myself to lighten up before smiling and handing Arthur the rest of his books. "Sorry, that was my bad…"

Arthur took the books into his arms and gave me a slightly troubled look. "Are you alright, Alfred? You seem… troubled by something."

I felt my smile slacken for a fraction of a second before I covered it up again. "Me, the Hero, troubled? Of course I'm not!" I let out a laugh that was a few pitches higher than usual, hoping Arthur wouldn't notice my slightly off behavior.

He noticed it anyway.

"You aren't fooling me, Alfred. At least tell me the bloody truth," he said crossly. "You're absolutely horrible at lying, you git." I literally felt my ego deflate. Letting my shoulders slump, I started to lead him to class once more. Arthur's pace easily matched mine as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "You really do worry me, Alfred. What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. It'll probably just solve itself on its own. It's no big deal anyway… Oh! There's the classroom~! Come on before we're late, dude!" I grabbed his free wrist and ran toward the open door.

"Wha—Slow down, you git!" Arthur yelled, stumbling over his feet. After he regained his footing, he somehow pulled his arm out of my grip when we just reached the classroom.

When we entered the classroom, I noticed Leon and Yong-soo both stiffen in their seats. _Hm… I wonder what's up with them… _I gave a hearty wave to the teacher who merely raised an eyebrow. "I've brought the transfer student~!" I said when she didn't say anything.

"Yes, I see that, Mr. Jones. Now would you mind taking your seat for me?" She asked, shooting me a sarcastic smile.

"Oh… right," I smiled sheepishly and took my seat next to Yong-soo. I grinned at him but he only gave a nervous smile back. I tilted my head to the side, frowning. "Hey, what's up? Are you alright, bro?"

He nodded and smiled feebly at me. "I'm fine, da-ze."

I raised an eyebrow before shrugging and turning back to the front. Arthur was just about to introduce himself to the class.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Arthur Kirkland. As most of you can probably tell from my accent, I am from England," he said, nodding to the class.

The teacher let out a wistful sigh before saying, "Ah, yes, another fine addition to this diverse school. I really do hope you're enjoying your first day here, Arthur."

Arthur gave her a charming smile before saying, "Yes I am, thank you."

"You can take the seat by Alfred since it seems like you've acquainted to him already." Arthur gave a nod and made his way to the desk at my left as the teacher started her lesson.

"Hey, Artie," I said, getting his attention as he sat down. "This guy here is Yong-soo, my bro! Well, he's not really my bro, but you know what I mean… And the dude next to him is Leon." I motioned to Yong-soo and Leon respectively.

"It's Arthur, you bloody git." He sighed heavily and nodded to the two Asians, though he faltered when his eyes found Leon. There was a look of guilt in those emerald eyes of his. "It's nice to meet you two."

Yong-soo managed a stiff nod and a nervous smile while Leon didn't bother to make eye contact with him at all. I looked back to Arthur and noticed that he looked just as tense as the other two were. _What the hell? Seriously, what gives?_

I took out my textbook and copied down the vocabulary terms that were written on the board, hoping that the tension between those three would ease by the end of class.

* * *

><p>The bell rang for the end of class and all of my hope just ran down the drain. The tense feeling hadn't lifted during the entire class period, and nothing I said made it better. They'd all just nod at my comment and go back to acting so stiffly.<p>

_Had Arthur done something to make the other two act so awkwardly towards him? Ugh… why do I feel so left out? And why do I have this feeling that no one is going to tell me what's going on? _I quickly packed my textbook and swung by backpack over my shoulders. Somehow, by that time, Leon and Yong-soo had already exited the room.

I turned to Arthur who didn't seem as tense as before. "Dude, what was up with you earlier? Did you do something to make them act like that?"

Arthur gave me a pleading look and said, "I really don't want to talk about it now."

I looked directly into his emerald eyes, putting on my trademark puppy-dog pout. "Come on, Artie! You can tell me."

Arthur's face reddened, and he ducked his head. "A-alright. I'll tell you once we're outside." He grabbed my forearm and led me out. Once we were outside the building and hidden in a secluded spot amongst the trees, he began to speak.

"It's been a while since I've seen Leon… around two and a half years, I believe. He was living in England for a while, and we used to go out." He paused to take a deep breath. "I was a bit of a jerk back then and I constantly cheated on him with other people. I guess he already knew about it but never caught me in the act… until the day before he was supposed to move back to Hong Kong. Leon caught me off guard and saw me kissing another chap… I don't think he's forgiven me since then."

I leaned against the tree behind me and let out a long sigh. I listened and gave him my undivided attention, but I didn't know what to say. "… Have you tried apologizing…?"

Arthur shook his head. "I lost contact with him when he left, but I deserved it. I hurt him while knowing what he's been through. He deserved someone better than me." He shook his head as he stared at his shoes. "That lad who's with him now… his name was Yong-soo, wasn't it?"

I nodded.

He smiled sadly. "Well, he seems like a good person. I'm glad Leon found someone who isn't a jerk like I was, at least."

I looked up at the branches above me. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Artie. You've learned from your mistake, haven't ya?"

"It's 'learnt' not 'learned,' you git," was his reply, "and will you stop calling me by that horrid nickname?"

I let out a laugh and slipped an arm over his shoulders. "I'm afraid I can't, _Artie_. Besides, I think it's cute~!" I exclaimed, winking at him.

"Git…"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys can understand French because I'm not translating it<strong>**.**** If you don't know what they mean, go look them up! Google Translate is your best friend~ (however stupid it may be when you're trying to make it translate lengthy sentences…) Lol, you can just tell that I had tons of fun with writing Francis' dialogue… and Alfred's reaction to Arthur's eyebrows… xD**

**Oh! I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but Vivian Nguyen is in fact Vietnam (I couldn't think of a good Vietnamese name so I used Vivian instead).**

**Please review and tell me what you honestly think of it because I honestly think this chapter is crap (the last bit of it, of course)**


End file.
